


Please Please Me

by keenquing



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coda, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenquing/pseuds/keenquing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I don't want him, Ianto.' 'Prove it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo square 'begging'. Also includes public humiliation and dominance/submission play. Takes place shortly after 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang'

_Knock-knock._

Jack dropped the report he'd been pretending to read with a smile. “Come in.”

A second later, the door opened to reveal a delicious Welshman carrying a tray of almost-as-delicious coffee. “Good morning, sir,” Ianto said as he walked over to Jack's desk, setting the tray down and pouring a cup.

“Well, it definitely is now.” Jack took the cup Ianto handed him, taking a sip and promptly feeling his eyes roll back in his head. One would think that after several centuries (and several months of this very coffee), a single cup of coffee wouldn't set one on the edge of orgasm.

Of course, most people weren't Captain Jack Harkness. For which, most of the time, Jack was glad. He really didn't want to have to compete with himself. But on the other hand, that was one of the few things he hadn't done yet....

“Jack.”

Jack blinked, setting his mug down. “Yes?”

Ianto rolled his eyes, holding out some papers. Jack didn't even look at where they were from or what they were about, just that it was a rather thick stack of papers and very small type. He scowled, but gently took them out of Ianto's hand. “Thank you, Ianto.”

Ianto smirked. “Well, you can't be chasing aliens and saving the world all the time. Sometimes you have to do your homework.”

“Yeah?” Jack raised an eyebrow, grinning broadly. “Well, I think I could use a little help studying.” He pushed his chair away from the desk and leaned back invitingly.

Normally, this was the part where Ianto rolled his eyes, muttered something about how hopeless Jack was and how he might as well since they both knew he'd be the one reading it and giving a summary to Jack anyway and would get to work. This time, he just rolled his eyes and picked up the tray—just like he'd been doing for the last week

“I have to get that book Tosh needed from the archives before she gets here” he said, coolly, as he walked out the door. Jack sat there, stunned, for a full minute after it clicked shut behind him. What the hell? He might have expected a 'not _now_ , sir', or 'I think I'll need more time to tutor you properly', if Ianto had been feeling particularly naughty. But he certainly hadn't expected that. Well, before he wouldn't have expected that. But it seemed to be Ianto's normal, now. Who or what had gotten into Ianto and died before it could finish the job?

Shaking his head, Jack picked up his coffee in one hand and the papers Ianto had given him on the other. If he wasn't getting off, he might as well _try_ to do his job. From that tone, Jack was worried Ianto might just snap if he didn't do his reading.

He'd made it through three pages (Jack really didn't want to see how many there were in total, afraid the answer might be the thing that _finally_ did him in for good) by lunch. There had been no calls, no alarms, so the only reason Jack even looked at the clock was because there was a knock at his door. When he saw it was a minute after noon, Jack exhaled a grateful sigh and dropped the report. “Come in.”

The door opened and Ianto walked in, carrying a box of takeaway bags. He dropped one on Jack's desk and immediately turned back on his heel.

Jack wasn't worried about the food. Ianto knew him well enough, whatever was in that bag would do fine. He was worried about his usual treat acting so sour as of late He leaned forward, grabbing Ianto's sleeve.

“Ianto, what's wrong?'

Ianto turned to look over his shoulder, glancing down at his sleeve and Jack's face. He shrugged. “Nothing's wrong, sir. Just busy.”

Jack shook his head. “Don't give me that, Ianto. There haven't been any alerts today, no calls from—”

“Paperwork, sir.” Ianto delicately extricated himself from Jack's grip. “Paperwork I really must be getting back to, so if you'll excuse me, the others still need their lunch.”

Jack sighed. “Fine. But come talk with me when you get a free minute, all right?”

Turning around, Ianto shrugged. “I'll try, sir.”

Jack gritted his teeth, but waited until Ianto had shut the door to throw the stapler he had started gripping at some point. It didn't make him feel any better. Muttering a few choice, and probably physically impossible phrases about the usually sweet man who had just left his office, Jack tore open the paper bag with one hand and picked up the report again with the other. He didn't notice what he was eating, and he didn't really know what he was reading about or why. All that mattered, right now, was that it kept him from storming out there, throwing Ianto up against a wall and yelling at him in front of everyone. Private threats wouldn't work, but Jack was pretty sure Ianto would tell him anything to avoid creating a bigger scene, including whatever had upset him so much that he had to spread the feeling around.

The second he turned over the last page, Jack tossed the report into the garbage with a heavy sigh. He knew it wouldn't stay there, that Ianto would fish it out to file it somewhere, but right now he just needed to get the damn thing away from him.

Figuring he deserved some kind of reward for actually doing his 'homework', and knowing his usual one was supposedly working, Jack opened the bottom drawer of his desk and took out the bottle and glass. He usually tried not to drink during the day, or at least not unless someone had died or been put in some kind of horrible peril because of something he had done, but he decided that today he could make an exception.

He had just put the stopper back in the bottle when he heard a small-but-insistent _b'deep_ coming from his computer. Jack groaned when he saw the blinking box in the corner. Probably Gwen nagging him about something. Better get it out of the way so he could get back to his drink.

What do you—

Jack paused, clearing the text field when he actually looked at what had been written.

IANTO: Figured it out yet?

Jack rose his eyebrows. After taking a moment to figure out if he wanted to let out all his frustrations, he decided to just play along.

JACK: Figured what out?

Jack then turned away to pick up his glass, taking a long, slow sip as Ianto's reply appeared on the screen.

IANTO: The answer to the question you asked me earlier.

Jack frowned, setting the glass down. He knew what he wanted to say, but it took him a few moments to figure out how to say it without making the situation worse. In the end, he decided that, at least on his end, it couldn't get much worse and went with his gut...and his cock.

JACK: No. If I had figured that out, I wouldn't be alone in here and neither of us would be dressed.

With that, Jack threw back what was left in the glass, and thought about giving that last drink a friend in case it was as lonely as he was. His eyes were drawn away from the bottle and back to the screen by all the bold text.

IANTO: Is that **all** you ever think about? Wait, never mind, I know the answer. Damn it, Jack. Tosh and Gwen and even **Owen** have been asking if I'm all right. You? You and your cock are only thinking about one thing, and I doubt it matters to either of you if **I'm** the one who does it.

Jack drew in a shuddering breath, hand tightening on the mouse as he read each line. He was unable to stop himself from firing back a reply, even though he knew it wouldn't make things any better.

JACK: What are you talking about? **I** asked what was wrong, and you wouldn't tell me. If **that** was all I wanted, both of us know I would have left already and found it elsewhere. What's brought this on all of a sudden?

The screen remained blank for five minutes, during which time Jack decided to hell with the glass and just threw back a shot straight from the bottle. Then two words appeared, one which nearly made Jack spit his whiskey out on to the screen.

IANTO: John Hart.

Swallowing and coughing, Jack shook his head and tried not to laugh. John? Ianto was all pissy because of _John_? Jack chuckled softly and started typing.

JACK: John? Oh come on Ianto. You couldn't seriously be this upset because of **him**.

IANTO: You really don't get it, do you? You didn't see what he was doing to you, even after everything he did.

Jack frowned. Did Ianto think that he wanted John? That was absolutely ridiculous. Sure, he wouldn't have passed up a night with John—at least, not since he had the guarantee that he'd come out of it alive. But...oh Jesus, had John's comment about how long they'd been together, all of that flirting....

The screen blinked again and Jack shook himself out of his wondering.

IANTO: You **knew** he was dangerous, but you tried to help him. You put everyone else in danger for him. What does that say, Jack?

Jack swallowed. Well, he couldn't very well argue that, at least not a convincing argument. He rubbed his eyes and sighed before he started typing again.

ACK: I don't want him, Ianto.

Half a second later, two words appeared on the screen.

IANTO: Prove it.

Jack rubbed a hand over his face. He had no idea what Ianto wanted. The few times he had denied Ianto something, as part of a game, it had been just that. There had been rules, a kind of plan in place. This was different, though. Jack really didn't like flying blind.

Deciding he couldn't dig this hole any deeper, he decided he might as well ask.

JACK: How?

IANTO: You're always talking about how innovative you are.

 **IANTO has signed off.**

Jack sat, frowning, at the screen for several moments. Then his eyes lit up as an idea came to him. He wasn't really sure if Ianto would take very well, but it would get his point across. He glanced at the little clock in the corner of the screen. Smirking, he stood up and walked out of the office.

Gwen and Tosh both turned around and craned their necks when Jack walked out of his office and around their work stations. Owen lifted his eyes, but didn't say anything as Jack charged past him, stopping right beside Ianto's chair. He didn't say anything, just waited until Ianto looked away from the work he was pretending to do—or, at least Jack hoped he wasn't really working that intently already, but it _was_ Ianto.

When Ianto finally looked at him, he almost looked like his normal self. He wasn't smiling, but the scowl was gone, at least. He peered up at Jack, trying to play at being the same old, obedient teaboy he always was. “Yes, sir? Do you need something?”

Without pausing to consider how everyone else was going to react, Jack dropped to his knees. He held his hands behind his back and peered up at Ianto with large eyes. “You.”

He heard Gwen chuckle, and Tosh shushing her and Owen muttering something under his breath. Ianto just raised an eyebrow, pushing his chair back a bit but not far enough for Jack to take advantage of his position. “Come again?”

Jack bit off the crude remark that was on the tip of his tongue, keeping his eyes on Ianto. “I want—need you, Ianto. Not John. You. Please,” he added, softly, just loud enough that only Ianto could hear.

Ianto chewed on the end of the pen he'd previously been doodling with, and Jack wasn't sure if he was really considering his options or just doing this to make Jack squirm. Everyone else was deathly silent, even Owen, who Jack had bet on making a smart ass remark or ten.

Finally, Ianto pushed his chair back farther and stood up. Putting the chair back in place, he then turned to look down at Jack. “You'll have to do a lot better than that, but you've definitely got my attention. Go wait in your office.”

Jack nodded. “How do you want me?”

Ianto shrugged. “Who said I wanted you? Just go wait while I finish up here, all right?”

Jack let out a shuddering breath and nodded again. “All right.” He stayed on the floor until Ianto jerked his head in the direction of his office. Then he stood up, keeping his eyes on the floor until he had shut the door behind him. Then, certain that Ianto's 'finishing up' would take more than ten minutes, he walked over to his desk. He pulled the chair away and sat down, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

Jack didn't know how much time passed before he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and glanced quickly at the clock. It had been just after four when he knelt down by Ianto's desk, and it was a quarter-past five now. He dropped his arms as Ianto walked towards the desk, stretching them out on his legs. He didn't say anything while Ianto stood there. He just watched him, trying to pick up any signs of what he was feeling. His face was a little flushed, and his hair was mussed—he'd probably been tearing through it, trying to figure out what to do. Wondering if he should send everyone home, wondering why Jack had to go and embarrass him in front of them—

“So, what do you want?” Ianto said, finally, breaking Jack's attempts at analysis. He sounded almost bored, like he wanted to get this over and go home.

Jack just stared up at him, with wide and what most took for innocent eyes. “I told you. I want you, Ianto Jones. Not John, or anyone else. You.”

Ianto shook his head, chuckling quietly. “That's a pretty vague request, Jack.” He crouched down, so he and Jack were nearly nose-to-nose. “What, exactly, do you want from me?” he said, voice low and soft.

Jack shuddered a bit as the sound, coupled with Ianto's warm breath, hit him. Then, he stood up and walked around the desk so he was standing right beside Ianto, as close as they could be without actually touching. “Well, for starters, I want your mouth.” he murmured.

“Oh?” Ianto smiled, that mischievous smile he only got when he was up to something. “And how do you want it? _Where_ do you want it?”

Jack gasped when Ianto grabbed his left brace, pulling him forward just enough to off-set his balance. “Anywhere, everywhere,” he choked out.

Ianto laughed. “Hmm...well, why don't you show me how much you want it, and maybe I'll give it to you.”

Jack forced himself to breathe so he wouldn't 'show' Ianto by flinging him up against the wall. Instead, he got down on his knees and started kissing Ianto's right shoe.

“I'd never do this for John,” he said, flicking his tongue against the laces. “Only you.”

“I'm sure John would ask you to.” Ianto said, trying to sound disinterested, but Jack could hear the catch in his breath.

“Of course. And I'd tell him to go fuck himself, or anything that wasn't me. I wouldn't have done this even if he'd threatened to withhold sex if I didn't, much less a kiss,” he mumbled, swirling his tongue one last time around the toe. Then he turned his attention to the other shoe, licking the instep. He heard Ianto swallow, and then there were hands in his hair.

“I suppose that's earned you one kiss,” Ianto said, breathlessly. Jack grinned and started to his feet. Before he was halfway up, though, Ianto grabbed him by his braces and pulled him up the rest of the way. Then Ianto put a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down, continuing to hold him by his right brace as he smashed their lips together. If Jack hadn't been holding out for more, he would have let himself cum the second Ianto's tongue slid against his.

Too soon, Ianto's hand dropped from his neck to his chest, shoving him away. Jack felt the urge to pout, but even though it had worked on so many others, he didn't think it would work on Ianto. Not now. Instead, he let Ianto push him back two steps and waited, hoping his breathing wasn't as loud as it sounded in his head.

Ianto took a deep breath and suddenly his normal composure was back. “Was there anything else you wanted?” he asked, tilting his head slightly, looking and sounding just like he was asking Jack if he wanted any sugar.

Resisting the urge to call Ianto a bitchy little tease, Jack nodded. “Yes. I want your hands on me.”

“Hmm? Oh, well then,” Ianto smirked and stepped forward. He made quick work of sliding Jack's braces down and unbuttoning his shirt. After he got the sleeves over Jack's hands, he folded the shirt up and set it on the desk. Then he walked around said desk and sat down in Jack's chair, watching as he went from stunned to confused to utterly pissed. Not at Ianto, not completely, but at himself for being so damned vague. For a few minutes, the only noise that passed between them was Jack's heavy breathing and the slight scraping as Ianto dusted off his jacket. Then, abruptly, Ianto looked up and widened his eyes in faux shock.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Are you cold?” he picked up the blue Oxford shirt, holding it out. Jack drew in a shuddery breath and stepped forward as if he was going to take it. Then he got down on his knees, his mouth level with Ianto's groin.

“Please touch me,” he pleaded, making sure he was breathing heavy enough for Ianto to feel the warmth through his pants. “I want your hands on me. I want your fingers in my hair, I want you to touch my chest, my back, I—”

The feel of his breath against his cock must have been getting to Ianto, because he made a noise and squirmed. “Well, that's not too much to ask, I suppose,” he choked out. Then his fingers were in Jack's hair, massaging his scalp. Jack wasn't the least bit ashamed when he heard himself make a sound that some might have called purring.

“Oh, you like that, do you?” Ianto said, a bit of a laugh in his voice.

Jack nodded. “Very much. John and I never did things like this, you know. We might have joked about how it was like being married—and I guess it was, since all we did was fuck and fight. There was never anything like...this.”

Ianto's fingers slid out of his hair, smoothing over his face. “Would you have wanted...this?”

Jack shrugged. “Not with John, I don't think so. That's not what we were. And that's fine. I don't think there's anything wrong with what we had—but I certainly don't miss it.”

One of Ianto's hands dropped lower, pinching Jack's left nipple. “Would you miss this?” Ianto asked, trying to sound disinterested, but Jack could hear the strain in his voice. So he lifted his head so Ianto could see his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, I would. I did. That's why I came back here. I mean, I came back for all of you, but...I _did_ come back for _you_ , too.”

“Oh? Well that's...that's very sweet, Jack. Thank you.”

Jack could hear that Ianto was choked up. So, seeking to break the tension, he kissed the material over Ianto's knee. “Can I take your pants off?”

“W—oh.” Ianto laughed shakily, and Jack heard him sniff. “How do you ask?”

Jack turned his head up, staring at Ianto pleadingly. “Please, may I take your pants off?”

Ianto smiled. “Yes, you may.”

As he unzipped Ianto's fly, Jack heard Ianto taking off his jacket. He waited until he heard the fabric settle on the back of his chair before he rested his temple on Ianto's thigh. “I want to suck you.”

“O-oh? W-Well—” Jack couldn't help but smile as he heard Ianto's control crumbling. “Come up here, then. L-let's get a good look at that mouth.”

Jack raised himself up as high as he could go while still on his knees. Ianto reached down, taking Jack's chin in his hand.

“Hmm.....” he put his tongue out, running the tip across Jack's lips. Jack curled his fingers into his palms, barely restraining himself from grabbing Ianto's tongue with his teeth as it made several circuits over his mouth. Then Ianto pulled back, smirking.

“You do have a very lovely mouth, I'll give you that. Now, what did you want to do with it?”

Jack almost growled, but settled for dropping his head. “I want to suck you, please.”

Ianto laughed quietly, rubbing the back of Jack's neck. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you,” Jack breathed, quickly jerking Ianto's shorts down and lowering his head. He enjoyed just about anything connected to sex—he probably would have gone crazy long ago if he didn't—but he had never enjoyed _giving_ a blow job quite so much. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have Ianto's cock in his mouth, how delightful it was to run his tongue along the entire length of it. And having Ianto's fingers in his hair, listening to Ianto's heavy breathing, the creak of the chair as Ianto's hips jerked—well, that was just a bonus.

Jack felt Ianto tugging his hair, but didn't look up until he heard Ianto say the first sensible word he had spoken in...well, Jack had quite lost track of time.

“Stop.”

This time, Jack _did_ pout, at least as well as one could with a cock in their mouth. Still, he obediently removed his mouth and tucked Ianto's cock back into his shorts. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, sitting back on his heels.

Ianto shook his head, laughing breathlessly. “No. No, I just...I figured that you might want something more, and if you kept going I have been quite incapable of giving it.”

Oh. Jack grinned up at Ianto. “Like what?”

Ianto shrugged, and for the first time Jack actually _noticed_ that his shirt and tie were gone. He had been so lost in Ianto touching him that he hadn't actually paid that much attention to all but the most important parts of the other man. “What do you want?”

Jack thought for a moment. He'd enjoy anything Ianto was willing to give him, but....

He tilted his head, still looking up at Ianto. “I want you to fuck me.”

Ianto rose an eyebrow. “Well, that is a very enticing offer, but I don't take people up on improper requests.”

Jack sighed, burying his face in Ianto's thigh. “Please-” he kissed his inner thigh, moving down to his knee and calf, “please,” pulling off his shoes and socks, placing kisses over his toes, “Fuck me.”

Jack felt Ianto's fingers shaking in his hair. “Well, I guess I can't very well refuse when you ask so nicely, can I?” his laugh was airy, if Jack didn't know better he would have been worried that Ianto was about to faint. “Well, stand up then, get up against the desk.”

Nodding, Jack got to his feet, assuming the position and lowering his head while he listened to Ianto shuffling around. It probably wasn't even two minutes before he felt Ianto's hands on his hips. Of course, Jack thought with a wry smile, Ianto was always prepared, even when he was trying to withhold sex entirely.

He almost rolled his eyes when Ianto slid a finger inside him. He appreciated the concern, but he'd had more than enough foreplay to last him another century and he was more than ready. Still, he kept his mouth shut and just braced himself against the desk with his forearms, groaning low in his throat when the second finger hit just the right spot.

Finally he gasped, in his mind, when Ianto pulled his fingers out and, a very-long moment later, replaced it with his cock. The next groan wasn't nearly as low when, swiftly, Ianto put an arm across his chest and pulled him back. For the next however-many minutes, there was no talking. Just gasps and groans and the sound of flesh-on-flesh and flesh thumping against solid oak. Jack wasn't surprised by Ianto's hand grasping his cock, or at how quickly he came under Ianto's fingers. He would admit, however, to being surprised by Ianto biting the side of his neck as _he_ came.

“Jesus,” he gasped after Ianto had lifted himself off of his back. “That was...unexpected.”

Ianto laughed nervously. “Yeah, sorry about that. Don't know what came over me,” he said as he walked over to his pile of clothes, digging in his trouser pockets.

Jack shook his head. “No, don't be—thanks,” he took one of the wipes Ianto handed him, still smirking. “That was...great. Pretty amazing, really.”

“Oh?” Ianto lifted his eyes to meet Jack's. “Was it better than John, then?”

Jack just smiled, grabbing Ianto's arm and pulling him close. “John who?”


End file.
